The otter crazy for chocolate
by menina de ouro
Summary: Marlene is in love for chocolate and she can't control herself when she sees Amanda eating her favorite chocolates .
1. Chapter 1

**Finally I am going to write a story with Marlene and this story is going to be short . Really . **

**In My next stories people aren't going to kill Skipper anymore but he is going to suffer a little but he is also going to make people suffer . **

* * *

I was sun day in Central Park Zoo , the animals were doing their routines with the people .

Amanda was with Alice in her office talking about Amanda's travel

" So Do you really have to go ? " Alice asked

" I am not going forever . I am going to be back "

" When ? "

" I don't Know maybe in four or six months " She answered leaving " By the way " She said back " I want to find Skipper and others penguins alive "

" Probably you will " Alice answered smiling

" Bye Alice " Amanda said leaving

" Bye " Alice answered backing to working

* * *

Amanda was in Otter Habitat eating California Chocolates when Marlene saw her . She felt smell of the chocolate and she didn't feel this smell since she left California

" Oh My Good how I love this chocolate " She said getting close her

Marlene knew if she attacked the human she was going to be in troubles but she was about to attack Amanda

Amanda was enjoying eating the chocolate

Marlene couldn't control herself anymore and she attacked Amanda

Amanda cried out trying to take the otter away from her

Amanda could to take the otter away from her but Marlene was smart and she started running after Amanda .Now

Now Amanda had to fight against the Marlene to run away from the otter but she didn't want to hurt her .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys . This is more chapter this story **

**The next Chapter is going to be the Last . I hope you like it . **

* * *

Amanda was trying to run away from Marlene but she couldn't

" Get out of me your crazy dog " She shouted

Marlene didn't get out of her and this was making Amanda angry

Amanda thought to slap the otter but she knew it was wrong

" Help Me " She yelled

For a while Amanda could to get away from Marlene but the otter was always back

" I need this chocolate " Marlene yelled at Marlene but Amanda couldn't hear her with her screams

* * *

King Julien was eating his fruits when he heard a scream

" Mort don't you dare to scream to get close my feet " The lemur complained

" But ... I was sleeping " The small lemur answered

" Yes sir . He was sleeping " Maurice said too

" But whose this screams ? "

" I guess it's that girl's " Mort answered pointing the girl who was trying to escape from a otter

" Oh Mandy " Julien sighed seeing her

" What ? " Mort and Maurice spoke on doubt

" I know Her . She is penguins' friend " Julien answered " But I don't know why Marlene is attacking her . Maybe it's jealous " He said going to somewhere

" Where are you going ? " They asked their king

" To Penguins habitat . I need to tell you Skipper that Marlene is attacking his girl "

And the lemur left .

* * *

The penguins were watching ninja movie when Julien got there screaming

" Ring tail " Skipper shouted scared

" Hi Skipper " He said " What did I come here ? " the lemur was wondering

" Julien What is matter ? " Kowalski asked angry

It was visible the penguins were angry except for Private but he was scared too then he asked realizing the lemur's anxiety

" Julien breath and told us what's going on "

Julien stopped for a while and he tried to remember what he saw . When he looked at Skipper again he remembered then he shouted at the leader

" Marlene is attacking your girl "

" My girl ? " Skipper wondered surprise

" Skipper's girl ? " Private and Rico asked too

" I guess he is talking about Amanda " Kowalski answered

" AAA Mandy " Skipper sighed relieved " She is not my girl " He answered Julien but he noticed what the lemur told him and he was going to see what was going on with Amanda by telescope .

The leader penguin saw Amanda and Marlene above her head and he scream

" CRAZY OTTER . Rico quick . Make them faint "

" Sir I don't think it's a ... " Kowalski said

" Shut up Soldier " Skipper interrupt him

Rico got out of habitat and he threw a bomb above Amanda and Marlene making the otter and the girl faint

Rico took them to his habitat .

So they waited Amanda and Marlene awake up .


	3. last Chapter

Amanda and Marlene woke up . Marlene noticed she was in penguin habitat but Amanda had no idea where she was .

" Oh dear . Where am I ? " The girl wondered trying to open her eyes

The penguins and the lemurs were looking at her . Amanda was still trying to understand what had happened with her

" Amanda Are you fine ? " Private asked helping the girl to stand up

" Private ? " She said confused " What place is this ? "

" Our house " Skipper answered getting close her

" Do you live here ? " She asked looking around the place and smiling at him she said " That's nice "

" Yeah Yeah Yeah " He said a little angry and looking at Marlene he asked " Can I know why were you attacking her ? "

Marlene looked at skipper sad and answered " I wanted her chocolate "

Marlene was still looking at the leader penguin sad . Amanda realized the otter was sorry for her did . The girl approached and gave to her a chocolate that she wanted .

Marlene took the chocolate and smiling she said

" Thank you "

" you're welcome " Amanda answered caressing the otter " Why didn't tell me what you wanted "

" I don't know you . I didn't know you could talk with animals "

" Before I met Skipper , I didn't too "

Skipper smiled when he heard that and he asked

" So is everything okay ?

" Yes I guess " The otter talked back " But Skipper why didn't tell me about her ? "

Skipper was thinking for a while and Amanda said still caressing the otter

" Yeah Skipper Why didn't tell her ? "

" Amanda It's been four months since I met you "

" And you didn't have time to tell her about us ? "

Everybody was laughing while Skipper was getting confused and sad with situation . The leader penguin looked at down .

Amanda got out of Marlene and took Skipper in her arms . The leader smiled and snuggled in her

" Own I think I know why he didn't tell me " Marlene said convinced " He looks like a baby when he is with her and he gets weak too "

Skipper was still in Amanda's lap and he answered

" It's not true "

" I have to agree with Marlene sir "

" Shut up Private " He shouted angry

Amanda get Skipper away from her and said " You don't have to be angry little angel . It's a joke "

" I like your sense of humor " He said getting back to her arms

Amanda looked at his team and his friend and just smiled

" I guess if he continues with this He would sleep " Private said

" Why ? Can't he sleep ? "

" Actually he can but he is always be the last "

" By the way one day he got crazy because he could sleep " Julien said smiling

" It was because you had given party every night " Skipper shouted getting angry

" Hold on Skipper . I told you that you don't have to be angry " She said putting Skipper on the floor " It's a joke "

" Okay you're right " The leader said trying to back to her but Amanda kept him away from her and said

" Sorry Skipper but I get go "

" Where ? "

" I'll go to Russian " She answered him " I have a new research "

" Okay Good Luck " The leader said

" It's going to be right Mandy . You're excellent scientist " Kowalski said

everybody was wishing luck for her .

Amanda left happy to know she had a good friends even they were animals

In Penguin Habitat they're eating the chocolate that Amanda gave to Marlene

everything was normal again . even the crazy thing ...

Skipper was glad for what had happened even someone didn't want to destroy his life again .

Marlene was happy for backing her favorite chocolate again

She wished she could have more of them ...

**THE END **

"

"


End file.
